Heretofore, many automobiles employ air bags. These air bags are responsive to forward impacts on the vehicle. Whenever a forward impact occurs, a compressed gas will quickly fill an air bag, positioned in the forward portion of the vehicle, such that the air bag will reduce the impact of the collision upon the passenger. Typically, such air bags are positioned within the steering wheel of the vehicle.
Unfortunately, impacts occur in automobile accidents from a wide variety of directions. Many times, side impacts will crush the side doors of the vehicles. Other times, rear impacts will cause whiplash injury to the passengers of the vehicle. As such, it would be desirable to be able to integrate an air bag apparatus into the doors, trunk, or in various other locations within the-interior of the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air bag apparatus that can be placed in any desired location within the interior of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air bag apparatus that is responsive to impact above a desired magnitude.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air bag apparatus that is easy to install, relatively inexpensive, and easy to produce.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.